Percy Jackson: Percy Uzumaki Namikaze
by Poruporusama
Summary: This one actually came before Maelstrom Unleashed on my Wattpad, depending on whether or not this gets any good feedback, I may or may not continue this, it doesn't really have a description, because it was more of a test story I made in High School. When I stopped this, I made the other one, which I like more, but I don't know if I should continue this, thoughts anyone?
My name is Percy Jackson, or rather thats what they thought my name was.

The story of the truth began on my first day at Camp Half Blood.

Chiron, a centaur, announced that we'd be playing capture the flag.

A boy named Luke, son of Hermes, volunteered me to join the blue team.

I was squaring off with "Wise Girl,"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

I drew my sword.

"Don't even try Jackson. The way you are now, there's no way you'll defeat me, even if you're the Son of Poseidon."

I noticed Chiron and the others watching.

I looked at her and then my blade. What I did surprised them.

I threw Riptide, my sword, down, making it stick out from the ground.

"Fine." I said.

Just before Chiron announced that the red team won, I grinned.

"I can't beat you like this. Then maybe I shall release my restraints."

Luke looked at Chiron, confused, who was equally confused, "restraints?" he said.

"Allow me to shed some light on the subject."

I closed my eyes and slammed my palms together.

"Kai!"

There was a puff of smoke, my black hair became sun-kissed blond, my sea green eyes became Cerulean Blue, my clothes changed to a black coat with six orange markings, tomoe, and a swirl on the back.

A black headband appeared around my head.

I wore black sandals and black slacks. But the most noticeable changes were that my body became tanned and muscular and each cheek had three whisker marks, and I had a huge scroll on my back waist.

I grinned, at the staring red team.

I made several hand signs, and slammed my hands on the ground, and the ground began to rumble.

From the ground, two swords shot out, sticking from the ground. Suddenly there was crashes of thunder and large people appeared a ways away from us.

Those people were the Greek gods. The leader, Zeus, took a step forward, "Perceus Jackson! Where is my Master bolt?!"

I closed my eyes and faced towards the god.

I grabbed the swords.

The blades were revealed.

The one in my left was a brilliant gold around the hilt and a shining white blade with blue symbols.

Because their dyslexia allowed them to read Greek, they read the blade as "Excalibur".

I opened my eyes again.

They were different.

My left eye was a beautiful yet scary blood red with a weird design where my pupil should have been.

My right eye was a glowing yellow with a slightly slitted pupil.

Annabeth stared at my blade.

"Where the Hades-"

Hades, standing next to Zeus, objected, "Oi!"

"-did you get that?" Annabeth finished.

I was about to answer when Hades came up to me, pointing to my other blade.

"Son, where did you get this blade?" I held up the sword, looking at it.

The hilt was black with the likeness of a black dragon and the blade was black with a red outline and dark red glowing writing on the blade.

The other campers could not read my sword.

"My mother gave it to me."

Poseidon looked at me, "Sally?"

I shook my head.

"My goddess mother."

Annabeth frowned, "Then who's your father?"

I looked back at her, "I'm not a demigod. Sally Jackson does not exist, her real identity is..." I said in a monotone voice.

I looked back to the gods and goddesses.

There was a Goddess standing behind the Greek gods and goddesses.

"My goddess mother, is standing behind you."

I knelt down to her.

The Greek gods and goddesses turned to see, the Japanese gods and goddesses.

A woman was there, she was in her mortal form, "Sally Jackson".

A dim light covered her.

She changed into a slightly dead looking yet beautiful woman.

She had long red hair.

She was draped in a white and tattered dress. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in your true form, my mother...

Izanami."

"And a pleasure to finally meet you too, my son. Perseus Uzumaki-Namikaze." She said.

I nodded and stood.

"I am glad you still use the sword I gave you. Even though it was disguised as a toy, originally."

I smiled and turned back towards wise girl.

The other sword I held, everyone stared at it.

"This sword is Clarent. The twin to Excalibur. It was given to me by my uncle. Izanagi."

(I got the idea of the two from a book series I read a long time ago, I think it was called Nicholas Flamel or something like that).

Izanagi smiled bowing.

I sighed when I saw Izanami growl and look away from Izanagi.

Poseidon took a step forward towards mother.

"Sally? I-"

She smiled, "Poseidon, dear. There is no Sally." She said putting a hand on his cheek. "You may either call me Izanami or Kushina."

I smiled and glanced at the gaping Greek gods and goddesses.

I turned back towards Annabeth. "Now let's continue this. Shall we, Wise Girl?" Most of red team came at me and I smirked. Two swung their swords at me and I parried both attacks, with Excalibur. "Fools." (Lol).

I kicked one to the ground and dodge another swing.

Four of them surrounded me and attacked.

My eyes turned red.

"Susano'o."

My body was surrounded by red and blue energy, chakra, and bones made of this energy appeared around me, almost like a ribcage, and blocked the assault.

I glanced at Zeus, who was watching in awe.

Just moments ago, everyone believed I was merely a weak human.

Now look at me.

My friend, and guardian, Grover, was currently passed out on the ground, moaning and groaning about food.

I sighed and walked towards the flag and my technique disappeared.

I looked at the gods on my mother's side, and saw my uncle, Susano'o tearing up, most likely happy that I used the technique named after him.

(Most of the Japanese gods and goddesses' appearances will be based off of the ones in the game Persona 4, but Izanami will look like Kushina).

I grasped the flag in my hand and pulled it.

Chiron, broke out of his stupor, and blew his horn.

"Blue team has won!"


End file.
